


Chasing Chimps

by MorinoAthame



Series: What's Age Got to Do With It? [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bee in Dean's bonnet, and Bobby's washing his hands of the whole mess. Sam is left to chase after his brother, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Chimps

“What the hell’s going on in here?” Bobby walked in, eyeing the broken picture on the floor. It was one of his favorites, more than thirty years old. The frame had been a gift from his mother, and the glass all over the floor had been beveled.  

“Dean.” Sam moved to clean the glass up, pushing Bobby back. The older man rolled his eyes. Bending down and cleaning up glass wasn’t going to be detrimental to him or the baby, recent nosebleed aside.

Bobby absently rubbed his stomach as he watched the younger man. “What bee’s in his bonnet?” Dean was very reactionary. Bobby didn’t even try to imagine what had set the younger man off, this time.

Sam finished with the glass before hanging the frame, with Karen’s picture, back on the wall carefully. “Castiel,” he answered as he turned to face Bobby.

That figured. Bobby sighed and moved his hand to rub at his face as only a frustrated man would. “What _now_?” How two people, entities, beings… whatever… How two souls so clearly besotted with one another could keep screwing up opportunities so easily was beyond the older hunter.

“Castiel disappeared on him, left him hot and bothered.” Sam shrugged, and all Bobby could do was stare at him because seriously only they would be getting somewhere and go backwards instead. Sam shrugged again when Bobby didn’t respond. “I don’t know. You know Dean, and Cas probably didn’t understand what he was doing.”

With a shake of his head, Bobby turned to go to the bathroom, where he’d been going when he’d heard the ruckus. There was nothing anyone but the angel could do for Dean, and Bobby wasn’t up to chasing after the younger man even if there was.

Once he was finished, it took longer than he would have liked, he made his way back to his sofa. He wouldn’t have admitted it, but finding Crowley where Bobby had left him, patiently waiting for the hunter’s return, warmed the omega. He smiled a little and moved over to sit back down with the demon.

“Everything sorted then?” Crowley pulled Bobby into his side with an arm around the hunter’s shoulders. His other hand came to rest on the small swell of Bobby’s stomach.

“No, but I’m stayin’ out of it.” He shifted down and pushed his pants off his stomach. He hated to do it, but they were starting to get tight.

“The Squirrel and the Angel, then. And doesn’t that sound like some crappy 80s show title.” The demon’s hand pushed up under the tail of Bobby’s shirt to continue its absent strokes. Bobby might be persuaded to admit, out loud even, how nice that felt. “We’re going to have to take you shopping.”

He looked up at Crowley. The demon couldn’t be serious. Bobby could just imagine what shopping with the very ‘metro sexual,’ snobby alpha would be like. They’d want to kill each other before it was over.

“You need clothes, Robert. Obviously, you’re uncomfortable, and you’re not going to get any slighter for several more months. Quite the opposite, in fact.” Crowley pushed the shirt all the way up over Bobby’s abdomen. No larger than it had become, the lack of pressure from the material was nice. Who knew his skin could be so sensitive.

The old hunter gave a sigh. “Nothing prissy. Just simple pants and shirts.”

“You won’t let me dress you up just a little? One nice suit wouldn’t hurt.” Crowley’s thumb was making distracting motions across the top of Bobby’s abdomen.

It took a moment for the words to filter in. “Who the hell needs a suit while pregnant?”

Crowley chuckled softly. “Lots of people, luv. They even make maternity suits these days.”

Bobby snorted. “Don’t have need of one. I want to be _comfortable_. Soft pants and tees will do me just fine.”

The noise the demon made could only be described as pained. “Whatever you want, luv.” His tone was disappointed and resigned.

 

* *  *

 

Sam stepped outside, going to find his brother to make sure Dean didn’t hurt himself. It was tiring, chasing after Dean’s moods, but Sam would never _not_ do it. He was a pain in the ass, but Dean was family; Sam loved him, and they’d been through too much for Sam to not worry about Dean’s temper or sullenness.

He’d only gone a few feet, when a voice came from the darkness, “You should just leave him be.”

The younger Winchester tensed at the unexpected presence. He was immediately on alert, and he pivoted around to face the direction of the sound. Only as his eyes settled on the figure did he realize he _had_ recognized the voice. “Gabriel?” Sam sounded as surprised as he felt.

“You’ve always been the smart one.” The archangel was reclined on the hood and windshield of the Impala. Dean would be pissed if he saw him doing it. Sam couldn’t care less what he was doing; he was more interested that the angel was _there_ to do it at all.

Gabriel sat up, eyes on the young hunter. “Look, chucklehead, I’m here, get over it. Instead, why don’t we have a chat about my naïve baby bro and your trained chimp?”

Sam felt his jaw tense, and he shifted on his feet but didn’t make a sound. Not letting Gabriel get to him was better than playing his game, in the long run. No matter how much you might want to wipe the cocky grin from his face.

The angel smirked. “Not going to defend Dean’s honor?”

“Dean can do it himself. What do you _really want,_ Gabriel? You never just show up.”

Gabriel slid off the car and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “That what you think? Pretty sure that last time I did.”

“No, you didn’t. Then… Then you saved our lives.” Sam shoved a hand back through his hair. In the end, Gabriel had come through. “Thank you.”

The angel laughed. “That hurt, didn’t it?” He shook his head. “It worked out. World’s still here, apocalypse is averted, for now. And, boy, I bet Raphael is pissed, which is _always_ a plus.” He grinned cockily at the hunter, eyes dancing.

“I mean it. You sacrificed _everything_ to give us a chance, to save the world.” Sam looked at him, expression grave. He wondered if the angel really was too cavalier to really get it.

Gabriel stared back silently, a seriousness about him again. “I’m not here about me, Sam. Castiel has a lot on his plate. Emotions and hormones don’t need to be part of his burden.” He rocked up on his toes then back down. “But, he also deserves a reward. A damn big on, you ask me, so I figure I’ll do what I can to see he gets what he wants, what he needs, out of your blockheaded chimp.”  

“Only way to do that is to talk to Castiel.” Sam watched the shorter figure before him. “I don’t think there’s anything I can do to help you with that.”

“Calm Dean-o down. Remind him who he’s dealing with, and try to explain to him what patience is.”

Sam snorted. “You’re one to talk about patience.” Gabriel snapped his fingers to get anything and everything. He was never one to take the time to do things the hard way, as far as Sam had seen.

“Got me there, handsome.” He smirked at Sam. “Just do it, yeah? I’ve got to fly. Check in with you later, knucklehead.” And the angel was suddenly gone, as if he’d never been there to begin with. Sam could almost pretend it’d been a figment of his imagination, except he knew Gabriel would be back, and trouble was sure to follow.

Shaking his head, Sam made his way deeper into the junk yard. He had a brother to talk to, and from the loud bangs of metal on metal he could hear, it was going to be a very long, and likely loud, discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever, I know. Life has been more than a little sucky for the last couple years. I'm hoping to be putting it all behind me and getting back to writing. *crosses fingers*


End file.
